wwwsoulsocietylovess
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Matsumoto décide de caser son capitaine. Mais Hitsugaya n'est pas si naïf! Enfin le chapitre tant attendu de tous!
1. Mise en place

Titre : www.soulsocietylove.ss

Auteur : Chibi

Résumé : Matsumoto décide de caser son capitaine !

Pairring : Ben je ne sais pas encore, mais je sais que y en a beaucoup qui vont tenter leurs chances avec Hitsugaya…

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi. J'aurais pas Hitsugaya !!!

Prologue : Mise en place du projet

Elle s'avança un peu plus dans le couloir direction le bureau de son capitaine. Impossible de le trouver ailleurs. Il devait encore être entrain de bosser. Franchement ! Ce gamin ne connaissait rien à la vie ! A part passer son temps à bosser, il ne sait rien faire d'autre.

- Capitaine ? Vous êtes là ?

- …

- Je vous cherche depuis plus d'une heure !

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Suivez-moi !

- Non. J'ai du travail.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa. Impossible de le faire sortir de son bureau pour autres choses que des réunions ou des missions.

- Allez Capitaine ! Faut sortir des fois ! C'est pas bon de rester tout le temps enfermé !

- Matsumoto ! Laisse-moi travailler !

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas marrant.

Il replongea la tête dans son dossier. Elle soupira de nouveau. Un esprit de vieux croûton dans le corps d'un gamin, quel magnifique mélange. Pourtant, il était vraiment pas mal. Mais Matsumoto avait compris il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle se contenterait du privilège d'être son lieutenant. Mais c'est pas en restant enfermé qu'il trouvera quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, elle espérait bien pouvoir passer capitaine un jour.

- Bon ! Je vais te parler en tant qu'amie ! Hitsu tu sors de se bureau tout de suite ou c'est moi qui t'y force !!!

- Non.

- Rahh ! J'abandonne !

Matsumoto sortie énervée du bureau de son chieur de capitaine. Jamais il écoutait ses aînés celui-là !!!

Elle se dirigea vers la salle informatique, espérant pouvoir se passer les nerfs en surfant sur l'Internet des humains. Magnifique idée qu'ils avaient eue.

C'est justement en passant de site en site qu'elle tomba sur un site qu'elle jugea plus intéressant que les autres. Un site de rencontres !!Une magnifique idée germa alors dans son esprit déluré.

Matsumoto créa alors une page web accessible que de la Soul Society pour enfin pouvoir trouver un amoureux à Hitsugaya. Parce que oui, son crétin de capitaine préférait les hommes. Sinon il n'aurait pas pu lui résistait ou même serait sortit avec Hinamori.

Elle passa la nuit à bidouiller sur cette chose qui donne un mal de tête horrible quand on le fixe trop (Ah bon !!) afin que tout soit parfait pour le lendemain. Ensuite, l'envoie. Le site fut entré sous l'adresse www.soulsocietylove.ss, le nouveau site de rencontre spéciale Soul Society.

A suivre...

Enfin si ça vous avez aimé.


	2. Un petit restau en tête à tête

Titre : www.soulsocietylove.ss

Auteur : Chibi

Résumé : Matsumoto décide de caser son capitaine !

Pairring : Ben le premier à tenter sa chance avec Hitsu ne sera autre que… suspense… Shunsui.

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi. J'aurais pas Hitsugaya !!!

Premier rendez-vous : Un petit restau en tête à tête

Ca faisait maintenant quelques semaines que le site était en ligne. Le nombre de visite ne cessait d'augmenter ainsi que les inscrits. Matsumoto allait à présent pouvoir inscrire son capitaine. La description ne fut pas très compliquée à faire et donna en résumé quelque chose comme : « Jeune et beau capitaine seul cherche gentil beau gosse pour le réchauffer lors de nuits froides ». Elle y allait un petit peu fort, mais avec son capitaine on ne savait jamais se qui pouvait arriver.

Elle patienta quelques minutes, puis quelques heures pour finalement rester plantée toute sa longue journée devant l'ordinateur en attendant une réponse. Le mail qu'elle attendait si impatiemment arriva enfin ! Un air de folle qui vient de voir sa star préférée pour de vrai se grava sur son visage alors qu'elle respirait profondément pour se donner le courage d'ouvrir ce mail. Le mail enfin ouvert, elle soupira. C'est pas exactement ce qu'elle espérait pour son capitaine mais peut-être que sa lui plairait. Elle répondit au mail en donnant rendez-vous au correspondant le lendemain. Restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'y emmener Hitsugaya sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.

Le lendemain, Matsumoto passa à l'action.

- Capitaine ! On s'ennuie à mourir ! Y a vraiment rien à faire par ici ! Ca vous dirait pas un resto…

- Non merci.

- Allez ! Juste en tant qu'amis ! S'il vous plaît.

- Pff ! C'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

- Vous êtes génial capitaine.

Ca y est, il avait mordu à l'hameçon, restait plus qu'à le faire aller dans le bon restaurant. Ce serais pas un gros problème. Il ne connaît aucun restaurant de tout manière.

Elle arriva effectivement à l'emmener dans le restaurant qu'elle avait prévu pour le rendez-vous. C'était un endroit calme avec peu de monde, comme ça son capitaine ne se sentirait pas trop agresser.

- Euh ! Allez-y devant, j'ai oublié mon argent.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai.

- Mais non ! Mais non ! C'est moi qui invite ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Elle partie se cacher un peu plus loin espérant pouvoir rentrer discrètement un peu plus tard pour espionner ce qui se passait entre les deux capitaines.

Son capitaine hésita quelques secondes mais finalement rentra dans le restaurant. Elle s'approcha doucement, fit signe au serveur à l'entrée de ne pas la faire remarquer et alla s'asseoir dans un coin sombre d'où elle pouvait tout voir et tout entendre.

C'est alors que le rendez-vous arriva.

- Hitsugaya ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Même si je dis non tu le feras quand même.

- Tu n'as pas sentis un coup de vent ? Il fait un peu froid ici, non ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Te payer un restau ?

- Matsumoto était sensé le faire mais je crois qu'elle a décidé de changer d'occupation. J'm'en vais.

- Attends ! Je vais te le payer moi !

- Si tu veux.

De sa cachette Matsumoto soupira. Il avait bien rattrapé le coup. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait prévenue que son capitaine n'était pas au courant de la manœuvre.

- Alors qu'est ce que je peux t'offrir ?

- Kyouraku ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

- Ben pour manger, voyons ! Tu es si soupçonneux même envers tes collègues. Ce n'est pas très gentil.

- C'est l'attitude de Matsumoto qui me fais pensé qu'elle essaye de me piéger.

- Et pourquoi voudrais-t-elle te piéger ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais, je suis sûr que tu as la réponse.

- Nous discuterons de tout ça devant un bon repas. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- N'importe.

- Tu n'as pas de préférence ?

- Nan.

Un nouveau soupira passa ses lèvres. Il était vraiment froid. Pas étonnant que son bankai sois si glacial. Brr… Elle avait des frissons rien que d'y penser. Enfin. Pour Shunsui il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Mais il avait l'air bien sûr de lui. Elle décida de continuer à espionner les deux partenaires.

Les plats arrivèrent quelques minutes après que Kyouraku ne les aient commandées.

- Je te sers ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Du saké voyons !

- Non merci. Je ne bois pas.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me vexer là ! Un capitaine qui ne bois pas de saké ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant !

- C'est bon. C'est bon. Remplis le verre et me fais pas un scandale.

Qu'est ce que voulait faire ce vieux pervers en forçant son capitaine à boire ? Et c'est elle qui posait la question alors que c'est comme ça qu'elle avait fait pour pouvoir embrasser son chéri pour la première fois ! Pff ! Qu'elle idiote elle faisait. Son capitaine pris son verre une fois qu'il fut plein et après un dernier regard à son homologue le descendit d'une traite. Les retombées allaient être énorme, surtout pour le premier verre qu'il buvait de sa vie !!

- Wouah ! Quelle descente !

- Ce n'est pas mauvais.

- Un autre verre ?

- Vas-y.

Aie aie ! Il sera tellement bourré à la fin de la soirée qu'il ne sera même plus capable de retourner dans son bureau. Et la gueule de bois qu'il allait se taper le lendemain sera mémorable.

Les bouteilles avaient défilées aussi rapidement que les gouttes de pluies pouvaient tomber du ciel lors d'un orage dévastateur. Matsumoto n'en revenait pas ! Il n'avait pas pu boire autant à lui tout seul ? C'était impossible.

- Bon allez. Il se fait tard je rentre. C'est quelle heure en faite ?

- Tu n'aurais pas du boire autant !

- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! M'en vais !

Il se leva et s'écroula par terre avant même d'avoir réussi à se mettre droit. Shunsui le releva sous les yeux ébahis de Matsumoto.

- Je vais le raccompagner ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Matsumoto !! Qu'est ce que tu fais là !! Pourquoi t'es pas revenue me voir hein ?

- T'en fais pas ! Il aura tout oublier demain matin !

- Même pas vrai !

- Allez ! On rentre nous !

Une fois le choc passé, Matsumoto partie suivre Kyouraku. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'apercevoir, elle remarqua que son capitaine se trouvait sur son dos et parlait de tout et de rien. Il ne devait même plus savoir où il habitait.

En arrivant devant les appartements d'Hitsugaya, Shunsui le déposa au sol.

- Tu seras te débrouiller seul à partir de là ou tu préfère que je t'accompagne dans ton lit ?

- Quoi ?

Kyoraku se pencha légèrement vers les lèvres du plus jeune des capitaines.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris !

Il se pencha un peu plus. Pour Matsumoto c'était le moment de vérité. Sois son capitaine acceptait le baiser et elle pouvait retirer sa candidature de son super site trop génial, sois les recherches continuaient. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle attendait impatiemment la suite.

Mais c'est au moment où les lèvres de Kyouraku rentraient en contact avec celle de son capitaine qu'un énorme dragon de glace apparue et s'envola directement dans le dos du capitaine pervers.

- Game Over Kyouraku Shunsui !

- Je l'ai même pas vu dégainer son sabre.

- Il est rapide je sais.

- Tu devrais le rentrer. Je suis pas sûr que le laisser dormir dans la rue est une bonne chose. Au moins j'aurais tenté ma chance.

- Merci et au revoir.

Voilà ! Y avait plus qu'à recommencer tout depuis le début. Ah lala ! Elle était pressée de savoir qui serait le suivant !

A suivre…

Qui sera les prochain prétendant d'Hitsugaya ? Bonne question !

En tout cas merci pour les reviews et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !!

Chibi


	3. Sortie en boite

Titre : www.soulsocietylove.ss

Auteur : Chibi

Résumé : Matsumoto décide de caser son capitaine !

Pairring : Le nouveau prétendant n'est pas capitaine ! ''C'est horrible'' ont m'as dit !

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi. J'aurais pas Hitsugaya !!!

Deuxième rendez-vous : Sortie en boite

Le lendemain matin, Matsumoto arriva au travail très tôt. Après tout, elle doutait que son capitaine soit capable de donner des ordres si tôt le matin, surtout après sa soirée d'hier. D'ailleurs, elle devait passer voir si elle n'avait pas de nouveau message pour un rendez-vous galant et penser à contacter son nouveau chéri, histoire de le faire rougir un peu. Elle se dirigea donc toute guillerette vers la salle info. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit se session Hitsugaya, elle fut ravie d'y trouver un nouveau message. Matsumoto donna rendez-vous au peut-être futur mec de son patron dans une discothèque.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hitsugaya pointa le bout de son nez.

- Bonjour Capitaine !

- Emmène-moi une aspirine et tait-toi.

- Tout de suite !

La gueule de bois, sa première gueule de bois, elle était fière de son capitaine. Il allait être d'une sale humeur toute la journée et se soir elle allait l'emmener se défouler en boite.

Le problème était … Qu'elle avait finie le tube d'aspirine à sa dernière cuite avec Renji pour fêter leur maccage mutuel. Matsumoto dû donc courir jusqu'au quartier général de la 4ème division pour pouvoir faire la recharge.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin avec l'aspirine, son capitaine avait eu le temps d'envoyer bouler tout le monde.

- Matsumoto ! C'est à cette heure là que t'arrive ? Qu'est ce que tu faisait ?

- On avait plus d'aspirine, j'ai dû aller en chercher à la 4ème division. Et ce soir je vous invite en boite !

- Non !

- Pour fêter votre première cuite !

- Non !

- Ben vous n'aurez pas d'aspirine.

- Matsumoto !!

- Je ne céderais pas !

- D'accord, j'irais.

- Merci capitaine.

Le soir venu, Matsumoto força son capitaine à se mettre sur son 31. C'est donc habillé d'un jean blanc moulant et d'une chemise bleu turquoise que notre petit Hitsugaya préféré se pointe accompagné de Matsumoto dans la boite la plus populaire de tout le Seiretei. Cherchant encore et toujours à maquer son capitaine, Matsumoto partit danser avec Renji qu'elle avait mis au courant de son plan. Après c'était au rendez-vous d'assurer sa partie. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller ce qui se passait.

Un beau jeune homme s'approcha de son capitaine.

- Salut !

- Hmm !

- J'peux vous inviter à danser, capitaine Hitsugaya ?

- Je ne connais même pas votre nom.

- Ayasegawa Yumichika. Maintenant on peut y aller ?

- Tant que j'y suis. Excusez-moi.

Son capitaine commanda un verre de saké qu'il bu d'une traite avant de se tourner vers son compagnon de danse et de se laisser entraîner sur la piste.

Un mot discret glissé à l'oreille du DJ pour qu'une chanson langoureuse commence dans la seconde. Le prétendant se rapprocha un peu plus de sa victime laissant son bassin se déhancher sensuellement.

En face, le capitaine était un peu trop raide. Yumichika posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon l'obligeant à amplifier son mouvement le rendant plus sensuel, voir existant. Hitsugaya s'enfila un autre verre de saké sous les yeux ébahis de Matsumoto. Une de retour sur la piste, son capitaine était totalement décontracté. Les bras en l'air laissant n'importe qui danser avec lui, les allumant, les uns après les autres, d'ample mouvement de bassin trop bien fait pour que se soit réellement la première fois. Yumichika, qui gardait sa place avec ardeur, détacha quelques boutons de la chemise du plus jeune des capitaines laissant apparaître un torse imberbe et bien musclé. Il était capitaine après tout. Plus les chansons passaient, plus les gens se réunissaient autour de lui qui continuait de danser comme si il ne remarquait rien.

Son capitaine lui réservait des surprises. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il dansait si bien que ça. Puis la musique s'arrêta pour laisser place à un slow langoureux.

Ayasegawa attrapa le capitaine par la taille afin de le rapprocher de lui.

Dans l'esprit de Matsumoto, le shinigami de la 10ème avait de grande chance d'arriver à ses fins. Faut dire que son capitaine était collé à lui, la tête reposant sur son torse et les yeux fermés. Qu'il se laisse approcher de si près par quelqu'un était plutôt rare. C'était donc un très bon début. Matsumoto se crispa quelque peu lorsque la main de Yumichika glissa des hanches d'Hitsugaya sur son fessier, le serrant encore plus contre lui. Toujours pas de dragon de glace, c'est bon signe.

A la fin de la chanson ils restèrent encore un peu dans cette position avant qu'Ayasegawa ne l'entraîne dans les toilettes.

- Renji ?

- Hm.

- On va avoir un problème.

C'est à se moment là qu'un bruit sourd provenant des toilettes se fit entendre. Hitsugaya sorti en colère de la petite salle et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Matsumoto suivit de Renji parti à sa suite. A peine eurent-ils posés un pied dehors qu'un dragon de glace les attaquait. Les deux comparses réussirent à l'éviter pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dirigé contre eux. En face d'Hitsugaya se tenait Ikkaku qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur (en ce moment c'est pas le seul !!).

- Euh… Ikkaku ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu t'en prend au capitaine Hitsugaya ?

- J'ai croisé Shunsui qui sortait avec Ukitate qui m'a dit qu'Hitsugaya était en boite avec Yumichika.

- Et alors ?

- Alors je viens me battre pour le récupérer.

Hitsugaya soupira fortement et rangea son sabre.

- J'te le rends.

- Quoi ? Juste comme ça ? Dit qu'il est pas assez bien pour toi !

Matsumoto voyant son capitaine commencer à s'échauffer décida d'intervenir.

- C'est plutôt lui qui ne convenait pas à Ayasegawa !

En disant ça, elle fit signe à Renji d'embarquer son capitaine un peu plus loin.

Une fois la situation calmée, elle raccompagna Hitsugaya jusque chez lui

- Et la prochaine fois qu'est ce que tu vas me faire subir ?

- On verra.

Chibi


	4. devant le coucher du soleil

Titre : www.soulsocietylove.ss

Auteur : Chibi

Résumé : Matsumoto décide de caser son capitaine !

Pairring : Ah qu'est ce que j'ai rigolé avec cet amoureux !! MDR !!

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Mais j'ai un porte-clé qui clignote avec Hitsugaya dessus !!!

Troisième rendez-vous : Devant le coucher du soleil

Un nouveau message se trouvait dans la boite mail de Matsumoto à l'aube. Une personne qui préféré surfer de nuit sûrement. Comme la plupart des membres de la soul society. Cette fois le prétendant proposait un rendez-vous à l'heure du coucher du soleil dans un magnifique parc bien vert et bien désert.

Matsumoto sentait les problèmes jusqu'ici. Pourtant elle accepta le rendez-vous. Peut-être que ce son les types à problèmes qui plaisaient à son capitaine. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Renji adorait son copain pour leurs soirées violente et brutale. De son côté, elle trouvait le côté timide de son copain totalement à son goût.

- Matsumoto !

- Oui capitaine ?

- Tes dossiers ne vont pas se remplir tout seul alors lâche ton nouvel ami et va te mettre au travail.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi sympas, capitaine.

C'est avec beaucoup de réticence que Matsumoto se décida à se lever et à se diriger vers la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait.

- Vous allez l'air de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Qu'est qui ce passe ?

- Il y a certaine chose qui sont privé Matsumoto !!

Alors son capitaine arriverait à lui cacher des choses ? Mais quoi ? Elle connaissait toute la vie de son capitaine pourtant.

Elle devait mettre ça au clair !

- Il y a des choses de votre vie que je ne connais pas ? Quoi donc ?

- Plus de chose que tu ne le penses.

- Dites-moi !

- Que je suis sortie avec Hinamori pendant 6 mois.

- Quoi ?

C'est totalement choquée que son capitaine la laissa seule devant sa pile de dossiers (ça me choque aussi d'avoir écrit ça !!). Alors il n'était pas gay ? Si ! Sinon il n'aurait pas laissé les deux premiers prétendants l'approcher de si près ! Mais pourquoi il était sorti avec Hinamori alors ?

Elle passa la journée à retourner toutes ses questions dans sa tête. A la fin de la journée, aucun de ses dossiers n'étaient remplis et elle avec l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois.

Mais elle devait emmener son capitaine au point de rendez-vous !

- Capitaine !! Il faut qu'on discute !!

- De quoi Matsumoto ?

- De toutes les parties de votre vie que je ne connais pas.

- Allons-y.

- C'est trop simple !

- Je suis trop fatigué pour essayer de t'enlever cette stupide idée de la tête.

Même si il donnait l'impression de bouder (Il doit être trop Kawaï !!) tout au long du trajet, Matsumoto en était pas moins ravi qu'il soit venu sans rechigner.

Une fois arrivé au parc, ils se posèrent dans l'herbe et écoutèrent le bruit des cigales (y a des cigales à la soul society ??).

Soudain, un homme d'une carrure plutôt imposante sorti de nulle part.

- Kenpachi ?

- Hitsugaya ! Je veux me battre contre toi !

- Là, va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques Matsumoto !

- Elle t'expliquera après ! D'abord, on se bat.

- Pff ! J'suis pas d'humeur !

- Tu abandonnes déjà ?

- Je dirais que tu m'as battu à plat de couture.

- Mais capitaine ? Et votre réputation ?

- Rien à faire.

Il y avait un problème. Hitsugaya était habituellement très fier de son statut de surdoué, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de baisser les bras comme ça. Il c'était passé quelque chose dans sa vie vraiment privé qui devait vraiment beaucoup l'affecter. Mais qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Bon ! Là faut vraiment qu'on parle.

- Tu veux pas te battre ?

- J'ai dit non !

- Capitaine !

- Mais je suis venu pour me battre moi ?

- Ben c'est ça mon problème !! Comment ça se fait qu'on se retrouve toujours à l'endroit où quelqu'un m'attend ? C'est à toi que je parle Matsumoto ?

- Parce que tu n'est pas au courant ??

- Non ! J'ai fais ça dans son dos.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait à la fin.

- Elle a mis ta photo sur un site de rencontre.

- Quoi ?

Grillée ! Merci Kenpachi ! Elle allait devoir tout expliquer à Hitsugaya et prié pour ne la tue pas.

- Bon, ben, moi j'y vais.

- C'est ça ! A plus !

- Matsumotoooo !!!!!

- Oui ! Je sais ! Faut que je vous explique.

Elle lui résuma toute l'histoire, de la création du site au différents rendez-vous en passant par les gens qui était au courant de se qui se passait dans son dos.

- J'y crois pas ! Et si j'ai déjà quelqu'un ?

- Vous sortez avec quelqu'un ??

A suivre…

Niark niark ! J'avais envie ! Vous attendrez comme j'attends ces saloperie de résultatas de bac de mes deux !!

Chibi


	5. Révélation?

Titre : www.soulsocietylove.ss

Auteur : Chibi

Résumé : Matsumoto décide de caser son capitaine !

Pairring : Surprise ! Allez-vous connaître le nom du vrai copain d'Hitsu ?????

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Le chapitre tant attendu par tant de personne...

Je sais plus quel titre mettre maintenant, c'est malin !!

- Oui ! J'ai déjà quelqu'un ! Enfin, j'avais…

- Vous vous êtes séparé ?

- Ouiiiiiiii ! A cause de tes conneries pour me caser en plus !!!

- C'est pour ça que vous étiez de mauvaise humeur ?

- Hm !

- Pas besoin de me faire la gueule ! Si vous vous étiez montré en public ou que vous me l'aviez dit, je n'aurais pas fait ça !

- Tu veux pas non plus monter un magasine people sur les amours de la soul society non plus ?

- Tiens c'est une idée ça !

- Pff !

Hitsugaya se leva et partit discrètement laissant Matsumoto à son nouveau délire de magasine people. C'est surtout qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui donner le nom de son ex. La séparation était encore trop fraiche pour qu'il puisse garder son calme si il devait en parler à sa lieutenant.

De son coté, Matsumoto était à fond dans son délire ! Quand elle en sortie soudainement…

- Au faite capitaine ?

…

- Capitaine ?

…

- Zut ! Il est parti sans me dire qui c'est son copain ! Enfin son ex. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse le plaquer. Itaï ! Il a dit que c'était de ma faute ?? Je vais me faire incendier !! D'ailleurs pourquoi c'est pas déjà fait ??

C'est sur cette question que Matsumoto bloqua. Mieux valait arrêter de poser des questions pour quelques temps. Hitsugaya avait oublié de la tuer une fois, il n'oublierait pas une 2ème fois !

Le lendemain matin, Matsumoto arriva avec seulement 1/2heure de retard. Fallait pas pousser le Hitsugaya à bout avait-elle pensé en ce demandant si elle pouvait ou pas faire une nouvelle grasse matinée. C'est pourtant toute heureuse qu'elle arriva dans le bureau de son supérieur.

- Bonjour Capitaine !

- Matsumoto.

- Quoi c'est tout ? Pas de tu es en retard ou de pourquoi tu n'as pas fini de remplir tes dossiers hier ?

- A quoi ça sert que je le dise si tu le sais déjà ?

- Là, ça devient vraiment effrayant !

- …

- Capitaine ?

- Hum ?

Devant l'air totalement déconnecté de son capitaine, Matsumoto se dit qu'elle devait absolument faire quelque chose. Comme retrouver le petit ami du capitaine et lui expliquer que tout était de sa faute à elle. Si seulement elle savait qui il était !! Elle se résigna donc à poser la question à son capitaine. Et puis dans l'état dans lequel il était il allait pas lui faire beaucoup de mal.

- C'était qui votre petit ami ?

D'un seul coup l'air de la pièce se rafraîchit pour ne pas dire qu'il devenait glacé.

- Matsumotoooooo ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de t'occuper des affaires des autres ??

- Je trouverais bien !

Matsumoto partit en courant avant de finir congelé et reléguer au rang de sculpture.

A suivre

Je sais, je suis sadique. Personne ne sait qui vient de plaquer Hitsugaya. Franchement je trouve que c'est un idiot ! Plaquer Hitsugaya ça se fait pas !!!

Chibi


	6. Les délires de Matsumoto

Titre : www.soulsocietylove.ss

Auteur : Chibi

Résumé : Matsumoto décide de caser son capitaine !

Pairring : vous serez bien un jour ou l'autre

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Les délires de Matsumoto, encore !

Après s'être enfuie le plus rapidement possible du bureau de son capitaine, Matsumoto décida d'aller acheter à boire histoire de faire passer toute ces émotions.

Une fois l'alcool acheté, elle alla s'asseoir sous un arbre. C'est alors qu'elle en était à la fin de sa deuxième dizaine de bouteilles qu'Hisagi passa par là.

- Tiens Matsumoto, Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Le capitaine m'as viré du bureau parce que je lui ai demandé qui était son ex.

- Viré ? Et tes dossiers ?

- Je vais pas me plaindre ! J'ai plus à les remplir du coup. Et je peux boire tranquille et bronzer un peu. Et puis il a dit que c'était de ma faute si il c'était fait plaquer.

- Comment ça de ta faute ? Il peut pas assumer ses conneries.

- Je voulais qu'il se décoince et qu'il se trouve un copain (parce qu'il est gay) alors je lui ai organisé pleins de rendez-vous sur un site internet. Et apparemment son copain du moment à pas apprécié. S'il m'avait dit qu'il avait un copain aussi !!

- Bon allez ! Je te ramène dans ton bureau. Ton capitaine seras bien quoi faire de toi.

Hisagi aida Matsumoto à se relever et l'emmena jusqu'à au bureau de son capitaine.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Je vous ramène votre lieutenant.

- Hisagi ?

- J'en fais quoi ?

Hitsugaya regarda le paquet que Shyuuhei portait.

- T'aurais du laisser cette chose où tu l'as trouvée.

- Mauvaise humeur ?

- C'est pas tes affaires ! Jette ça dans un coin et pars !

- Oulà capitaine ! Faut ce décoincé un peu. Faut pas agresser les gens comme ça ! Et c'est quoi la chose dont vous parlez ?

Hitsugaya se frappa le front de sa main. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Retourne vérifier le premier tirage de ton magasin people et débarrasse-moi le plancher, Matsumoto. Et n'oublie pas d'emmener ton nouvel ami avec toi.

- Vous êtes vraiment remonté aujourd'hui. Pourtant j'ai encore rien fait ?

- Est que ce ne serais pas justement la raison de mon énervement Matsumoto ??

Matsumoto posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Bon je vous laisse à votre dispute de couple.

Hisagi lâcha Matsumoto qui s'étala lamentablement par terre et se dirigea vers là porte.

- Toi ? Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute si le capitaine et de si mauvaise humeur.

Hitsugaya soupira de nouveau et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il se prit la tête entre les mains essayant de stopper le bruit horrible des cris de Matsumoto toujours étalée sur le sol.

- C'est tout le temps comme ça ?

- Nan. Là, elle est bourré donc plus bruyante mais moins chiante.

- J'suis pas chiante ! Je m'occupe de vous c'est tout. Et si vous me disiez simplement qui est votre amoureux je pourrais aller lui dire que c'est tout de ma faute et que vous arrêtez pas de faire la gueule depuis qu'il vous a plaqué et qu'il faut qu'il revienne avec vous parce que je suis sur que vous formez un super beau couple. Et que si vous avez une fille vous devrait l'appeler Matsumoto !!

Hitsugaya ouvrit de grand yeux et vira rouge. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle raconte tout ça devant…

A suivre.

Bon, je pense que tout le monde à compris ou sinon c'est que je suis vraiment douée pour garder les secrets….

Je sais que ce chapitre est vachement court mais j'ai de moins en moins d'inspiration! Gomen.

Chibi


	7. l'inconnu

Titre : www

Titre : www.soulsocietylove.ss

Auteur : Chibi

Résumé : Matsumoto décide de caser son capitaine !

Pairring : vous serez bien un jour ou l'autre

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Désolé pour l'énorme retard !! J'ai eu une grosse grosse panne d'inspi' ! Encore désolé de vous avoir fait attendre et j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira.

L'inconnu

La surprise et la rougeur passée (du moins un peu) l'atmosphère de la pièce commença à se refroidir. En face d'Hitsugaya, Matsumoto continuait de geindre sur l'ex de son capitaine qui était le plus idiot des hommes de l'avoir plaqué, alors qu'à côté Hisagi était bloqué sur une expression de poisson hors de l'eau.

Sortez !

- Mais capitaine y fait trop froid dehors. Vous avez oublié de fermé la fenêtre ou c'est l'alcool qui me donne froid comme ça !

- Matsumotooooo !

- Quoi ? Vous avez froid aussi ? Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous réchauffer et plus si affini…

Hisagi assomma Matsumoto avant qu'elle ne puisse développer son idée. Oui, imaginer son Toshiro avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui le rendait jaloux !

- Enfin.

Hitsugaya lança un regard à glacer le sang de n'importe qu'elle personne au seul être encore conscient de la pièce. Mais voilà, Shyuuhei n'était pas n'importe qu'elle personne.

- Je peux avoir une explication ou tu compte transformer tout le monde en bloque de glace ?

- Tu n'en a pas voulu la dernière fois pourquoi maintenant ?

- Tu as raison ! Reste tout seul à déprimer et tout iras mieux !

Hisagi se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un regard de plus au capitaine qui se replongea dans ses multiples dossiers. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Hitsugaya n'envoie valser ses dossiers un peu partout dans la pièce. Il était à présent bien trop énervé pour pouvoir faire quelque chose d'aussi rébarbatif. Il décida donc de sortir pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Il se dirigea vers la cour mais tomba sur deux de ses subalternes entrain de s'embrasser. Il leur cria dessus, histoire de faire passer sa colère et de les remettre au travail avant de changer de direction. Rester à l'intérieur serai peut-être mieux. Il chercha donc une salle vide afin de pouvoir mettre en ordre ses pensées.

Malheureusement, la salle info était la seule salle vide de son bâtiment. Il soupira et se dirigea vers un ordinateur, ouvrit une session au hasard et fouilla dans les dossiers. Il devait vraiment être maudit. Il avait réussi à ouvrit la session de Matsumoto et les dossiers qu'elle contenait était les messages qu'elle avait envoyé sur son site idiot et leurs réponses !

Soudain un message instantané s'afficha à l'écran.

- Salut mon beau !

Hitsugaya soupira.

- Crétin !

- Il n'y avait pas écrit froid sur ton profil.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai rempli.

- Tout s'explique !

Il ne répondit pas. L'autre allait sûrement chercher quelqu'un de plus chaleureux pour continuer sa discussion ou il était idiot.

- T'es toujours seul ou ça aussi ça a changé ?

…

- Pas très causant !

…

- Dommage pour toi, ça me plaît !

- Pardon !!

- Si tu ne parles pas c'est que tu dois être plutôt doué au lit !

Hitsugaya fut surpris de la remarque et décida de ne pas y répondre. Cette personne cherchait quelqu'un avec qui jouer, ce ne serais pas lui ! Et surtout pas aujourd'hui.

- Je peux te remonter le moral si t'accepte un rencard !

- Qui te dit que j'ai pas le moral ?

- Une intuition. Tout comme j'ai l'intuition que tu boudes tout seul dans une salle vide !

Hitsugaya se leva et scruta la salle des yeux. Personne. Il se rassit.

- Qui te dis que je vais accepter ta proposition ?

- Une autre intuition.

- Et bien, tu as tort.

- Moooh ! Je voulais juste discuter et danser un peu. Rien de très méchant.

…

- Discuter ou entretenir seul la conversation selon ton humeur.

- Qui es tu ?

- Curieux ?

…

- Viens au bal masqué qui a lieu ce soir dans la 8ème division et tu seras.

- Si c'est un bal masqué comment je serais ?

Mais le seul message qui s'affichait à présent sur l'écran était autre que « Votre correspondant ne semble plus être en ligne ». Il soupira. Sa journée n'avait pas l'air d'aller en s'améliorant au contraire. Il soupira de nouveau avant de se décider à retourner travailler.

De son côté ? Matsumoto se réveilla avec un mal de crâne énorme. Elle se dirigeait donc naturellement vers la pharmacie avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait plus d'aspirine. Elle se maudit intérieurement avant de retourner dans son bureau. A peine eut-elle posé un pied dans le dit bureau qu'elle sentie un regard assassin se poser sur elle.

- Euh… Je suis pas la bienvenue c'est ça ?

- Mets-toi au travail et ne dit plus rien !

- Tout de suite !

Elle se mis donc rapidement au travail mais plus le temps passait et plus son capitaine semblait s'énerver tout seul.

- Euh … Capitaine ?

- Hmm ?

- Un problème ?

- Aucun.

En réalité la curiosité d'Hitsugaya le poussait à se questionner sur l'identité de ce mystérieux individu rencontrer sur l'ordinateur plus tôt. L'heure de se fichu bal approchait à grand pas et l'envie d'aller voir l'inconnue le démangeait.

Il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

Son choix était fait ! Sa curiosité était bien trop forte pour ne pas aller voir.

A suivre

Et encore désolé pour l'attente. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça se reproduise pas. Je promet rien, hein !


	8. La fin?

Titre : .ss

Auteur : Chibi

Résumé : Matsumoto décide de caser son capitaine !

Pairring : vous serez

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Je sais ! J'avais dit que j'allais essayer d'éviter d'être à nouveau aussi en retard !! Je suis désolé, vraiment !!!

La fin ?

Il arriva à la soirée sans même avoir pris le temps de se déguiser. Sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. Il fit le tour de la salle du regard cherchant l'inconnu se rappelant qu'il n'avait jamais vu la tête de cette personne.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Je pensais quand même que tu te déguiserais.

_ …

_ Toujours aussi bavard.

L'individu habillé tout en noir avec une cape portait un masque se qui empêchait Hitsugaya de savoir qui il avait en face de lui. Son interlocuteur lui prit la main avant de l'emmener danser.

Cherchant toujours à savoir qui était son inconnu Hitsugaya commença à détailler tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'individu. Mais à part son menton, ses lèvres et ses mains, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Mais ses mains… Il les connaissait.

Alors, quand l'individu l'entraîna dans un coin sombre, il se laissa faire, pour une fois. Lorsque les lèvres chaudes et douces de l'inconnu se posèrent sur les siennes, il était sûr de le connaître mais toujours incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Il devait voir ses yeux. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ses lèvres lui faisaient tourner la tête.

Lorsque l'une des mains de l'homme masqué se posa sur ses fesses, il su et s'abandonna au baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_ Je croyais qu'on était fâché.

_ Je pensais que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas.

Hitsugaya soupira. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer.

_ Hisagi ! Je m'en vais !

_ J'ai un prénom tu sais et nan tu ne t'en va pas tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé.

Le capitaine soupira de nouveau.

_ Il faut que tu m'explique ou on s'en sortira jamais.

_ Fallait écouter quand je voulais le faire. J'ai plus envie.

_ Alors on s'en sortira pas.

Se fut au tour de Shyuuhei de soupirer. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois.

_ Ecoute ! Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes ! On s'est séparé à cause de tes… ses conneries alors j'aimerais savoir qu'est ce qu'elles sont !

_ Deviens ami avec Matsumoto, elle se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer.

Sur ses derniers mots, Hitsugaya se dégagea de sa prise avant de partir sans se retourner. Hisagi soupire de nouveau.

Où pouvait-il bien trouvé Matsumoto ? Il avait cherché partout mais personne ne l'avait vu. Elle n'avait quand même pas disparue ? Il alla vérifier son bureau bien qu'il avait que très peu d'espoir qu'elle y soit. Et bizarrement, elle était là !

_ Matsumoto ?

_ Tiens Hisagi ! Bonsoir !

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je monte un magasin people. Tu veux m'aider ?

_ Euh…Nan…Enfin j'étais venue pour que tu m'explique pour Toshiro vu qu'il ne veut pas le faire.

_ Toshiro ? C'est toi qui sors avec le capitaine ?? Mais c'est génial tout ça ! T'as pas des photos que je les mettent sur ma première page.

_ Je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait et tu ne m'explique rien là.

_ Tu m'aide, je t'explique !

_ Pff… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Hisagi sonna chez Hitsugaya les doigts encore plein de colle et de marqueur. Hitsugaya ouvrit seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama.

_ C'est pas l'heure rentre chez toi !

Shyuuhei dut bloquer la porte avec son pied pour ne pas qu'elle se referme.

_ Matsumoto m'as expliqué.

La porte s'entrouvrit alors qu'Hitsugaya s'en éloignait. Hisagi entra. L'appartement n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Ca ne datait que d'une semaine d'un autre côté.

_ Et alors ?

_ Je suis désolé de m'être emporté sans te laisser t'expliquer.

_ Je t'avais dis que je m'avais rien fais.

_ On recommence ?

_ Si tu te fais pardonné.

Fin

Or not !

Je vais peut-être quand même faire un petit lemon pour me faire pardonner mes retards à répétition !! Normalement je suis pas trop trop longue pour les écrire. Alors à dans pas longtemps j'espère !!

Chibi


End file.
